paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Torment Of The Past
A Torment Of The Past = Wolfy is having a strange nightmare, after it he start acting strange, maybe the others can find out what is happening? Wolfy: (zzzzzz) (In his dream) (Fighting with someone) Wolfy(Z) Go way. ???: You are my slave and will do what i´m asking Wolfy(Z): i´ll not do. ???: You don´t have a choice Wolfy(Z): Oh yeah? talk with this (Lauch a aura sphere) ???: (block) You have lost all strong, and you know why? Wolfy(Z): I´m not lost my strong. ???: You must defated me with one attack, you forgot to use you rage? Wolfy(Z): This is a evil power. ???: Yeah, and it´s with this power you will kill some of the pups. Wolfy(Z): NO, go way (run) ???: You have forgot who you are? (Chase him) Wolfy(Z): (running) Go Way. ???: (teleport) Wolfy(Z): GO WAY!! ???: Maybe this will remember you (put a paw on he head) Activanting ZE Wolfy(Z): Nooooo.... Wolfy(ZE): What you have done? ???: Destroy Skye, Marshall,Rubble and Rocky, and catch Chase, Astrid and Angel. Wolfy(ZE): (eyes red) Yes, KILL, CATCH ???: (>:D) That´s the spirit, now go. (out of dream) Wolfy: KILL, KILL, KILLLLLLLL. Marshall: Kill what Wolfy? Wolfy: Marshall, sorry, it was a nightmare. Marshall: Ryder want to talk with you. Wolfy: (eyes little red) And why you don´t was adviced me early you useless dalmatian, get out of my way. (throws out) (run). Marshall: (crying) what? but.... Astrid: Marshall are you ok? Marshal: (lying) Of course, it was just something on my eyes. Astrid: Ok, come on, we all will go on the beach today (make a smile) Marshall: (fake smile) That´s great. (meanwhile) Ryder: Wolfy, i´m really need to talk with you. Wolfy: be quick, i don´t want to lost my time with you. Ryder: What? Wolfy: Come on, tell me. Ryder: Wolfy, are you oukay? Wolfy: I´ll be better when i get distance of you. Ryder: Don´t talk with me that way. Wolfy: (eyes normal) Where i´m? Ryder: Wolfy, let´s go to the beach, want to go? Wolfy: Of course, let´s go. (In the beach) Wolfy (eyes red): (whispers) Marshall is come here i want to talk something important with you. Marshall: (little hesitation) Ok. (They walk far way to the others) Wolfy: The thing is, you is afraid of die? Marshall: (scared) Maybe, why? Wolfy: How could you tell? if you have never tried? (Make a evil smile) (Transform) Marshall: (Trying to scream, but he couldn´t for some reason) h......e....l....p Wolfy(ZE): You don´t like height? (fly really high) Marshall: Helppp (trying to scream) Wolfy(ZE): hehe, i hope you know how to fly (drop him) Marshall: (Scream) Help. Skye: Hear that? is Marshall? Chase: It´s him, he is falling down, skye can you? Skye: Yeah (wings). (She save him and when they ask what happened) Wolfy: (Talk on Marshall head) Say something and you are dead. (trasform back) Marshall: (Lying) Well, i was trying to fly using a kite and i fall, that´s all i remember. Wolfy: just be careful to not happen again. Marshall: Yeah, i´ll try (scared) (Wolfy´s mind) ???: You did very well, now destroy all of them with that power) Wolfy: Of course. (Off the mind) Wolfy: So Marshall, are you don´t afraid of die? (make a evil face) Marshall: (Glup) Ryder: Don´t scare him. Chase: Wolfy! Wolfy: Chase, have you really trained this week? Chase: No, why do you ask? Wolfy: And you Astrid? Astrid: No! Wolfy: Angel? Angel: No too! Wolfy: That´s really bad, beacuse a got a new power. Chase: Oh yeah, good to you. Wolfy: Is a power to kill useless pups like Marshall. (Transform) Chase: ... Marshall: No, please. Wolfy(ZE): You really was need to train Chase. Chase(Z): (transform) I will stop you again! Wolfy(ZE): We will se about it (Charge something different) Chase(Z): What is this? Wolfy(ZE): (lauch a big blue Wave) Chase(Z): AHHHH (It is thrown away on the air) Wolfy(ZE): (Teleport) this isn´t for you (Give a punch and Chase fall on the ground) Chase: (passed out) Wolfy(ZE): NOW, you all will be dead. (Wake up) Wolfy: AHHH!!!!! Astrid: Calm down, what is? Wolfy: Not, it was just a dream. Astrid: About shots? Wolfy: No, i think i´ll get any sleep today. Astrid: It was just a dream, go back to sleep. Wolfy: I´ll try, thanks. END __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories